Plain and Simple Truth
by romanceaddict3320
Summary: Winry reflects about ed and what's important and what's not edwinry please review!


Wow! i love you people! i was sad about not having reviews so you guys gave me some! i appreciate it! that doesn't mean you can stop though. Review! this is just a short little one, hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! not even any of the leftover birthday cake, it's all gone, edward ate it

* * *

To Winry there had never been anything special about Ed. He had automail and that was nice. It wasn't anything amazing though. Plenty of people she knew in Rush Valley had automail. Even automail that she designed herself belonged to them too.

His eyes weren't amazing. Everyone gasped and sighed when they got a good look at his 'molten gold' or 'lightning flash' eyes. To her they were just yellow and brown mixed together. Sure they were okay but they didn't matter.

His 'beautiful graceful blond locks' or 'hair like a golden waterfall' was just yellow hair. It was a simple color and it was common in Asmetris. The ragged cuts in his hair which everyone thought to be rugged and handsome were just misplaced hairs because they didn't stay back in his braid and he was too lazy to get them cut or grow them out long.

His silver watch that certified him as a dog of the military filled people with awe. They couldn't believe that he was that powerful. He couldn't be he was just far too short. It was ridiculous how much stock they put in his powerful alchemy. The watch didn't matter. It was fun to take apart but it wasn't important and she had never been a fan of alchemy.

His trademark Ed smirk made girls gasp. It was just so breath taking. The smirk he always wore right before causing problems and getting into trouble. The smirk was funny and it always led to interesting things but they weren't that important.

His toned muscles instilled fear in his enemies and respect in his friends. He was unbelievably strong. Even at a young age he could easily do heavy lifting and as he had often said 'I'm short not weak'. Muscles didn't really do anything for her though. They could be useful and they certainly looked good. Winry just could never see what the big deal was.

When people talk about how witty he is she just laughs. They say how amazing it is that he always has something to say. The joke about how funny it is because he's always so loud. She doesn't see the point. He can be fun to argue with but it isn't all that entertaining after all.

When Winry thinks about Edwards's automail she doesn't think about how she designed it. She only thinks about the part that Ed has made his own. The tiny heart that he carved on the underside of the wrist.

When she thinks about his eyes she thinks about the laughter she sees behind them and the sadness that he hides inside them. She sees what he goes through. She can see past the shield that his eyes put up and see the things that matter.

When she thinks about his hair she thinks about how nice it is to braid it. She remembers how the wheat color makes her think about when they were little and her, Ed, and Al ran around in the wheat fields without a care in the world, before any of their parents died.

When she remembers his pocket watch she thinks about the meaning of the etching that he carved into the inside to remind him of the day he burned his and Al's house. She thinks about how his alchemic skill affects his stupid scientific mind and makes him take everything so literally. How he is never carefree anymore.

When she reminisces about his smirk she thinks about his smile. The one that most people never see. The secret smile that he saves for people he cares about. She loves seeing that smile. He only shows it when he's comfortable with the people he's around and she and Al are the only ones allowed that privilege into the inner workings of Edward.

When she thinks about his muscles she doesn't see the importance. What makes her gasp is what's inside his heart. What gives her butterflies and makes it impossible for her to breath is the fact that she has a place in that heart which keeps so many people out.

When she thinks about their fights and his loud jokes she decides she knows what she prefers. She had only heard it once and he stuttered and couldn't find the words, but when he did it was so quiet that it was almost like she didn't hear it at all. Winry knows that she defiantly prefers to replay in her head the memory of when he whispered that he loved her. Uncomplicated and unconfused, just the plain and simple truth.

* * *

hope you liked it! please review and tell me what i should make better! sorry for any misspellings! :) i'm not sure how to spell Asmetris anyway thank you 4 reading!


End file.
